Samson and the Fireworks
* Tracy Blagdon |series=22 |series_no=22.16 |number=528 |released= * 5th April 2019 |previous=The Water Wheel |next=Runaway Truck }} :“A-HEM!" :" Uh sorry.” :―Bradford and Samson's Driver. Samson and the Fireworks is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Samson arrives from the mainland with a load of empty trucks and his brake van Bradford in tow. On his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry, he meets Thomas hauling a load of fireworks. Samson mentions that he is scared of fireworks before continuing his journey. Not long afterwards, thick fog rolls in, resulting in Thomas, Gordon, Emily, and Rebecca nearly or accidentally crashing into each other due to being unable to see the Knapford signal gantry. Unaware that detonators are being placed to alert engines of upcoming signals by Cyril the Fogman on the Fat Controller's orders, Samson panics after running over one and mistaking it for a firework. Despite Bradford trying to inform Samson what actually happened, Samson panics and runs away, taking his train and Bradford with him. He ends up running over several more detonators, making him panic even more, causing him to nearly hit Rebecca and push Nia and her train down the tracks ahead of him. Samson is eventually diverted onto a siding and hits a set of buffers, where he calms down and is informed what had actually happened. Lost, he eventually sees fireworks high in the sky and follows them to find his way back and ends up at Ulfstead Castle, finding Thomas, Emily, and Rebecca there, who commend him on conquering his fear of fireworks. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Samson * Nia * Rebecca * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Bradford * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Samson's Driver * Sir Robert Norramby * James * Percy * A Schoolgirl * Albert's Wife * Henry Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Ulfstead Castle * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Blue Mountain Quarry Voice cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Cyril the Fogman * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Rob Rackstraw as Bradford * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and Samson's Driver Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of The Adventure Begins. Stock footage from said special is used. * This episode's original title was "Samson's Fear of Fireworks." * This episode aired before Bradford the Brake Van in the US, so the audience would not know who Bradford was. * This episode marks the first of several things for Cyril: ** His first appearance in an episode since the twelfth series episode, Thomas and the Billboard. ** His first speaking role since the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Lighthouse. ** The first time he is referred to by name since the sixth series episode, The Fogman. * In the US dub, the sound Emily makes after Rebecca bumps into her is reused from Emily in the Middle. Goofs * In the UK dub, Bradford refers to the trucks in front of him as cars. * In the German dub, when Rebecca says "Sorry!", after she bumped into Emily and Gordon at Knapford, she has Emily's voice. * When Thomas hits the fog detonator and Annie and Clarabel get scared, Annie has Clarabel's voice. * The Nickelodeon airing miscredits Kerry Shale as Samson's driver. Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes